


Moth and Flame

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2013 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe, Crack, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are moths.  A rather cracky 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth and Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/gifts).



> The first installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Because I am lazy, I’m titling the drabbles with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from kizzia, who specified Sherlock/John. I swear I was not on anything in particular when I wrote this. Major thanks to arianedevere for her transcript of TRF.
> 
> Spaces still available; [please leave a prompt if you’d like](http://azriona.livejournal.com/853261.html)! (Also, my husband is likely to request Thomas the Train/Lightning McQueen, and if nothing else, you can do a good turn by saving me from that fate.)

MOTHSON: Hey, Mothlock, are you okay?

MOTHLOCK: Mothson! Turn around and fly back the way you came.

MOTHSON: What are you talking about?

MOTHLOCK: Stop there! Look up.

MOTHSON: Where? 

MOTHLOCK: I’m under the eaves.

MOTHSON: Oh, Monarch Butterflies! 

MOTHLOCK: I…I can’t fly down, so we’ll….just have to do it like this.

MOTHSON: Are your wings broken?

MOTHLOCK: Mothson, I’m trying to be serious here.

MOTHSON: Oh, right, sorry.

MOTHLOCK: It’s all true, Mothson. Everything they said about me. I invented Mothiarty. I’m…I’m not a real moth. I’m a… _stinkbug_.

MOTHSON: No! No, it’s not true!

MOTHLOCK: The crickets were right all along. I want you to tell Mothstrade, Mrs Hudmoth, Mollthy…

MOTHSON: Shut up, Mothlock. The first time we met – you knew all about the war with the spiders, my broken wing…

MOTHLOCK: I looked you up. The ladybugs keep surprisingly good records.

MOTHSON: No, stop this. Stop it right now, Mothlock, or I’ll…

MOTHLOCK: No, no, stay exactly where you are. Don’t move. Keep your antenna fixed on me. Please?

MOTHSON: All right, all right…just…back away from the flame, please, Mothlock.

MOTHLOCK: This is my note, Mothson. That’s what insects do, don’t they? Leave a note?

MOTHSON: No, usually it’s more of a smear.

MOTHLOCK: Mothson, you’re ruining the moment.

MOTHSON: Sorry.

MOTHLOCK: It’s okay. Goodbye, Mothson.

MOTHSON: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_bzzt_


End file.
